


Awkward.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Coming Out, Creepy Louis, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Insecure Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis does not want to give his son, Harry an Enema and Harry does not want to receive one.<br/>However, they both make do with it and a bit more happens. </p><p>Harry is 12 and Louis is mid 30ish. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Incident

Louis was _dreading_ for the moment his son, Harry, was to return from school. He was pacing back and forth in his kitchen. He had no idea how he was going to convince Harry to agree to this when he was struggling to convince _himself_ to the idea of having to _do_ this to his _almost teenage son_. But he knew it had to be done. For Harry’s sake, he was going to have to brave it up and do it. He was going to give his son an _enema_.

It was their new physician that had suggested this to Louis. Harry had been having certain problems with his bowel movements and it wasn’t getting any better. He was in constant pain and no amount of oral medication was helping him regulate. It had all started with Harry being extremely stressed for having to move into a new school and it was adversely affecting his bodily functions. Louis had prayed it wouldn’t happen, but considering this very same thing _had_ happened the last time they had moved, he knew he was just being overly optimistic.

He gave out a sigh thinking back to all the desperate conversations he had had with their doctor. During their earlier visits, their physician has told Louis to just give it some time to let it adjust itself. However, that had not worked. Then another week had gone by with all the pills, they helped relieve some pain but weren’t enough to regulate him. A through cleanse was their final and only option. He sighed and groaned again.

Of course, this was not the first time Louis would be giving Harry an enema, he had gone through the _same_ _motion_ when they had moved last, Harry was 8 years old. So this made it _that_ _much_ _harder,_ because Harry would remember. Of course, Harry would remember. That dreadful summer had been one of the worst experiences for both of them. He had had to administer regular enemas for Harry and he very distinctly remembers Harry locking himself in a _closet_ and refusing to _come out_ just to get away from it all. Louis shivers mid stride at the thought of remembering it all.

Looking at the clock, Louis gives out a deep breath, just 15 more minutes for Harry to return. He makes a mental check note on all the things he wanted to set up and is a little pleased that he was more prepared this time. So he sits down on one of the dining chairs with a grimace, he needs to calm down because he would _have_ to do this. He knows Harry will hate him for weeks this time. Especially since even the _little things_ were setting him off these days.

 

Predictably, Harry walks into the kitchen a few minutes later to find his dad sitting bent over, face down at their dining table.

“Hey Dad, are you okay?” Harry asks, worryingly, because his dad rarely comes home this early.

Louis sits up startled, rubs his eyes a little and answers back with a smile “Ya Harry, I’m alright. How was School?”

Harry returns a small smile and sits down gingerly, Louis notices, on opposite chair and replies “It was alright” with a half shrug which Louis knows means it probably did not go well. But instead of asking for details, he suddenly remembers why he was home early and what exactly he has planned for Harry and just decides to just let it out. There was no point in beating around the bush.

Fidgeting his hands a little, Louis speaks softly with his eyes straight on his son, “I spoke to the doctor today.”

Harry immediately tenses, because he knows what’s coming next. And the tone of his dad’s voice just confirmed it more. He flushes and gives out a weak “No” and scoots back in his chair. He was told the options beforehand, so he knows he doesn’t actually get a say, but he wants to get away.

Louis sighs looking at Harry. As much as he wishes he was not doing this, he knows Harry will be much more comfortable with this being done at home rather than a stranger at the clinic.

“Listen, Harry, the doctor thinks we have given it enough time. Your body is just not regulating itself, we need to do this, buddy” Louis says, softly and Harry whimpers more.

Harry hasn’t looked up once since Louis mentioned the doctor and Louis can see the anxiety on his son’s face. Louis feels terrible but someone has to be the strong one he thinks.

“How about you freshen up a bit, huh? I’ve set up everything in the main bathroom; we’ll start in half hour” Louis says, firmly, and lets out a sigh again.

Harry nods weakly to that and gets up from his chair to walk swiftly up to his room albeit with a tiny wobble and Louis feels awful and thinks maybe that’s why Harry agreed so easily. He was in pain.

~

Louis gets into their bathroom after a little while and if he was being honest with himself, he was a little proud of the setup he’d done. To have thought ahead and planned everything, he has a thick dark coloured, _just in case_ , towel spread out on the floor next to the bathtub, the enema kit and the lube neatly put on the counter next to the sink and his last resort in his pocket which he prays he does not have to use.

He sits down on the closed toilet lid and silently hopes for Harry to be able to hold in the enema liquid. That used to be the major problem they had all those years ago. He _is_ older now, Louis thinks, but he likes being prepared nonetheless. With a grimace he pats at his pyjama pocket where he has a small purple _butt plug_ , which he had unearthed from his closet earlier. He seriously prays he does not have to use that. For one, he does not want to be the dad who puts a _butt plug_ on his son. And two, he does not want to have to _explain_ to Harry why he had a _butt plug_ with him in the first place, well if he knows what it is, Louis thinks, which, again he _prays_ that Harry doesn’t.

~

Harry changes out of his school outfit and into some comfortable clothing. He spends the first 15 minutes trying to find a place to hide and next 15 psyching himself up because there _was_ no escape. He didn’t _have_ a walk-in closet anymore. There was no hiding.

He’s already flushed and lightly sweating when he finally walks into the bathroom. He gets to the middle with a deep frown and stands with his head down, glaring at the towel spread below when he sees it. He knows the routine, he has had it done to him enough number of times to remember, but he’s still hesitant. He was really _really_ hoping it wouldn’t come to this. He was much younger then and never really thought twice about taking his kit out in front of his dad. That used to be the least of his worries then. But he’s _older_ now and has grown quite a few new sprouts down there and he flushes again, embarrassed thinking of his dad looking at them, all of him in a while. He audibly whimpers when he raises his head and sees the enema kit and the half empty bottle of lube.

He wants to turn away and hide. Anything would be better than being half naked and bent over in front of his _dad_. But he knows the alternative too. He’s met the two attractive nurses at the clinic, one male and one female, both in their early twenties, and being bent over naked in front of either of them is _much_ worse he thinks. And it would be even more embarrassing if he wasn’t able to hold in the enema liquid for the required time. Maybe he could convince his dad to let him do it himself. He shakes his head at his own ridiculousness and tries to turn; his dad would never let that happen. He has always been the overly helpful one, _always_ wanting to help, no matter what. He was given supervised baths till he was _8_ , so he knows. Harry swallows hard and looks up to his Dad mid turn, he’s sitting patiently on the closed toilet with scrunched up apologetic look on his face.

“Harry, come here” Louis says, softly, like he’s trying not to startle him.

Harry turns to face the sink and starts panicking looking at the enema kit again. Now that he focuses, it looks much bigger than he remembers it being and the nozzle looks huge. He can’t imagine his dad putting it inside him, up his _arse_ , he feels mortified. He closes his eyes just to calm himself a bit. His dad used to use a small bulb when he was younger which made it harder for him to hold in the liquid as it took longer to be full. But this nozzle and the liquid pack look terrifying. He starts breathing hard and tries to back away, slowly, glowering at the enema kit.

Louis stands up suddenly and holds onto Harry’s hand to keep him put. “Harry, you know we need to do this. Longer you wait, harder it’s going to be.” He says, sympathetically.

Harry looks down at his feet, takes a few steady breaths and after calming down a bit, looks up into his dad’s eyes and nods slightly, giving in. Louis holds onto his hand as he lightly pulls him towards the bathtub.

“It’s going to be easier if you cooperate, Harry” Louis says, still trying to be as gentle as possible and starts to move Harry into a sitting position.

After hesitating, Harry moves and gets on his knees on the spread out towel and sits still with just his hands fidgeting in front of himself, head down.

“Come on, Love” Louis says, after a few moments and lets out a long sigh, because Harry is being difficult. He’s pretty sure Harry know what to do by now. But he’s trying to make it as uncomfortable as it is for him, for Louis as well. “You know how this goes”

Harry still makes no move. He keeps staring straight at the edge of the tub with furrowed brows.

Louis goes forward and puts a hand on Harry’s shoulders and gives a soft pat, encouraging him. Harry sucks in his bottom lip and nervously drops his hands to his sides to clutch his shorts tightly.

Louis gives him a few more encouraging rubs and then a light squeeze when he sees Harry pull down his shorts and briefs to reveal his pale arse.

Harry drops his head between his shoulders because he can feel his dad leave his side to fetch the enema kit. There’s shuffling behind him and he squeezes his eyes shut when he feels his dad’s hand on his lower back, lifting up his shirt more.

Louis can feel how tense Harry is, so he gives him a few light rubs to his lower back as he kneels behind him to put the nozzle and lube down. He tries to encourage Harry to bend forward and to rest hands on the tub but frowns when he sees that Harry has not taken off his underwear and shorts all the way, it’s sitting just below the curve of his arse and he’s desperately pulling his t-shirt in the front to cover his cock.

Louis sighs, “Harry, you know this will be more comfortable if you just take off your underwear.”

Harry doesn’t respond so Louis pokes him on the side “Hey, It’s just me, Harry, come on. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. You know it’ll hurt less if you can spread your legs better.”

Harry flushes more at that clutches desperately at his t-shit and shakes his head because there _are_ a few things his dad hasn’t seen on him before and he’s utterly embarrassed at the thought of him looking at them.

Now, Louis knows, Harry had always been a bit shy around people. But he had been okay with Louis. With a little coaxing, he had always been able to get him to do things like have a bath in his presence and change in front of him. Louis had always thought he would grow out of it. But Harry had become shier. Now that he was older, he always locked his door while changing, would try to dress himself up as much as possible after a shower instead of coming out with a wrapped towel like he used to. So Louis knows this is hard for Harry, he already looked completely flushed and they hadn’t even begun yet.

“Harry, take them off, now.” Louis says, sternly, because he being soft was not working for his favour. He feels a little guilty when he hears Harry’s sniff, but soon Harry shuffles a bit and starts taking off his shorts and underwear wobbly so Louis lets it go.

“T-shirt too, Harry. I can’t keep holding that up.”

Louis sees a fat tear roll down Harry’s eyes as he sets aside the underwear. He frowns again when he sees Harry immediately cover his cock with his hands as soon as he takes off his shirt.

But Louis is Pleased with the progress none the less, so much so he small smile on his face when he looks at his son’s nude form. Even though it had been a long time since he had last seen Harry nude, he looked beautiful to him, even when Harry was all pale and gangly.

Louis notices Harry still clutching at his own cock, trying hard to cover it. Louis wants him to be as comfortable as possible so he tries to push his luck further; being pushy was making Harry obey, so why not he thinks.

“Hands on the tub, Harry” Louis commands, firmly.

With another sniff, Harry lets go of his cock and tries to put his hand on the tub. But the tub being more than an arm’s length away, he is forced to bend over with his bum up.

“And spread your legs” Louis says and sees another tear fall.

Louis actually grins a lightly when he sees Harry bend over, and is very pleased with what he sees. His son’s arse had always fascinated him. It was unlike his, but better, small and perky. Louis had always loved it.

He swallowed audibly when he sees the pink hole. It looked so much the same but then he gives out a little moan when he sees the light spread of dark pubic hair on his boy’s seemingly _larger balls_. Harry had hit puberty. Which Louis obviously knew, but, it was still nice for him to get to _see_ the actual changes. Louis could also see the tip of Harry’s cock peaking from in between his thighs and he bites his lower lip trying to halt his smile. His boy was growing up to be a man.

Louis flushes when Harry squirms, having caught himself staring at his son’s arse and starts frantically looking around for the lube. Finding it right next to him, he gives out a soft cough thinks of the actual dreadful process. He has to _touch_ his son now. Leering apparently wasn’t being enough.

“Ha.. Harry, I’m going to use some extra lubrication and try to loosen you up with my fingers, okay? It will hurt less that way” Louis says shakily.

Once Harry gives his reply with a small nod, Louis opens the lube, slicks up his two fingers and with a deep sigh puts one hand on his lower back and touches his sons pink hole.

 

Harry shivers when he feels the first cold finger touch his hole. He was not prepared for this at all, so he hisses and flinches forward. Harry could feel his dad stilling as he immediately apologised and took his fingers away. “Sorry, baby. I forgot to warm it up.”

The next time he feels a finger on his hole, it’s a bit warmer, so he doesn’t flinch, much. But he feels mortified when his dad started slightly prodding at his rim. He can feel his face heating up. It was _embarrassing_. He tightly shuts his eyes once again when his dad actually pushes through to enter up to the first knuckle. He can feel his dad almost dragging the finger out, and in, pushing it a little further every time, stretching him.

After a minute or two, his dad speaks again, “I’m going to add another finger, Harry” and he nods because he has no other choice.

 

Upon confirmation, Louis takes off the hand kept on Harry’s lower back and drizzles a few more drops of lube onto his fingers and gently nudges the second finger at his rim.

Harry clamps to the intrusion because his dad’s fingers are big, it’s a stretch and it burns slightly. But he relaxes a bit when his dad’s free hands returns on his lower back resuming the slow soothing circular movements and he relaxes enough to let the second finger in.

After, when Louis’ satisfied with the stretch, he slowly withdraws his two fingers and goes to pick up the nozzle to secure it in.

“I’m going to insert the nozzle now, try to relax, okay?” He says softly.

Harry inhales a deep breath and holds. He can feel the metal prodding at his rim and then it’s pushing in. It’s slightly bigger than the two fingers so it burns more. But he exhales and tries to relax, wiggling till his dad stops pushing it in, seemly satisfied with the way it’s put in position.

Louis then gets up, attaches the tubing to the enema liquid and hangs the bag on to one of the hooks they have next to their shower. He tells Harry to relax again as he opens the outlet, letting the liquid dribble down.

 

Harry clenches his arse when he feels the cool liquid seeping in. He feels a little uneasy because it’s a weird feeling and he has never been able to get used to that.

A whole minute passes before he even feels anything. It’s just a faintly bloated feeling at first, just slightly uncomfortable, manageable. But when he feels the first cramp, he loses his grip on the tub and topples over leaning down on his elbows. This puts his ass higher up and makes him feel heavier, more bloated but he’s unable to move because he can feel another cramp coming and it’s getting painful.

 

When Louis sees Harry whimper and topple over, he feels really bad, so kneels down behind Harry once again and rubs his back calmingly. There’s still half bag left so he knows this is going to be tough. He tries to encourage him.

 “You’re doing so well, Harry. Just a few more minutes it’ll be done.” Harry just whines to that with his head still tucked between his elbows.

Harry’s slightly trembling by the time the entire bag gets emptied. Louis knows this is the actual difficult part for Harry, holding in the liquid. So he lightly takes his hands to Harry’s shoulders and gives him a tight squeeze.

“Harry, I’m going to take out the nozzle now. You’ll need to clench down as hard as possible and hold it in for at least 5 minutes, okay?”

Harry doesn’t respond he just whimpers louder.

Louis has some difficulty taking out the nozzle but he pulls it out after a few tries. He can see Harry literally shaking on his elbows when he does so.

Not even 30 seconds has gone by when Harry jerks his face up and cries out “Daddy..  I.. I cant.. I need to go.. I can’t hold it in.”

Louis can see Harry’s eyes are brimming with unshed tears. As much as Louis wants to give in, he knows he shouldn’t. So Louis scrunches his eyes shut and uneasily pull out the butt plug from his pocket and places it on the closed toilet seat. His stomach flops when he hears a loud gasp.

 

Harry tenses when he sees the purple object, because _no_. This was humiliating enough for him. He cannot let his dad use a _butt plug_ on him. When he looks up, he sees his dad look at him apologetically and pick the plug up without a word.

Harry scrunches his face with unease when he feels the plug push at his rim. It’s not only wider than the nozzle, it’s longer too. But his dad insistently pushes it past its thick part and taps at the base satisfied and speaks. “You can relax a bit now”

Harry, even with the discomfort of being stuffed and _plugged_ , tries to relax his muscles, but the intensity of his cramps have increased so rests his head back on his elbows and starts breathing deeply. His relief is short lived because as soon as he shuts his eyes, he starts feeling a pull at his lower stomach. He can’t quite place it, but it’s becoming insistent. He tries to wiggle it away, but it only increases and reaches a point where he whines out loudly

“Daddy! It hu.. hurts”

 

Louis’ still rubbing at Harry’s back and focusing on anything _above_ his son’s waist when he hears him cry out. It’s just been over a minute. But then he suddenly thinks maybe the plug is hurting Harry so he moves back a little to have a look.

The plug seemed to be intact, but his eyes bulges out and he freezes when he sees Harry’s seemingly hard cock poking from in between his thighs. It’s already a bright red and has thin veins running around the tip. He can see the foreskin covering most of the bulged head. He gets fascinated just staring at it. It looked really beautiful for him.

He breaks out of his daze the minute he hears Harry cry out again. He can’t decide if Harry’s distress is being causes by the cramps or if it’s his erection. Louis knows he can’t really help his son with either, but makes a snap decision to help with the one thing he actually can. So squeezing at Harry’s hips and lowers his hand past his son’s arse cheeks, nudging at his balls because he just can’t help it, and lets his hand wrap around his son’s cock firmly.

 

Harry could feel his dad’s hand moving down his lower back, past his bum, he stills a little when he feels his dad bump at his balls. He can’t help but draw in a deep breath when his hand keeps moving past his balls; he doesn’t get what his dad’s doing, he feels fretful. But he flashes his eyes open when those hands wrap around his cock. He feels mortified; he didn’t even know he had got an erection. He feels his entire body flush. This is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him.

Then his dad starts moving his hands firmly over his length, squeezing at the head every time he pulls down. Harry bites his lower lip hard, he can’t decide if he wants his dad to stop touching him or if he wants him to keep going. Even with his head upside down, he can see his own cock poking out the fist on every move up. The friction he’s getting from the drag feels amazing. He’d just recently learnt how to masturbate properly, so the feeling of someone else’s hand is amazing for him. He shudders with a moan when his dad’s little finger swipes over slit, spreading some of the precome that’s already dribbling. Harry can already feel the heat building up. He tightly shuts his eyes again because he _cannot_ watch his own dad jerking him off.

 

Harry’s cock feels hot and heavy in Louis’ fist, it isn’t very big but he can feel it jerk every time he swipes his finger over the head. He himself cannot believe he’s giving a hand job to his _own son_ but Harry hasn’t once whined about the cramps since he touched his cock so he reasons with himself to continue stroking his little boy. Louis tries his best to twist his wrist on ever downward pull, even though it’s difficult from his angle. He can feel Harry’s coarse pubic hair every time his thumb rubs at the base and balls. He bites down on his lower lip hard, because the noises Harry’s making are making _him_ feel all hot and he _does not_ want this to become anymore uncomfortable for Harry.

He could feel it when Harry’s balls draw tight, then he comes with a screech, shuddering and spurting a small amount onto the towel. Louis keeps his hand put, just to feel his son’s cock jerking, but slows down his movement to draw out the orgasm. He only stops and takes his hand away when Harry starts squirming underneath him.

 

Harry’s trying to get his breathing to normal when he slowly opens his eyes and see his dad’s hand leave his cock. A new wave of embarrassment washes over him, he just let _his dad_ bring him to an orgasm. His dad actually _touched_ his cock. He feels flushed all over.

He’s trying to figure out how he’s supposed to feel about it when he feels his stomach spasms with a new cramp. It’s a shooting pain that causes his eyes to well up. He lifts his head to look around for his dad, whining desperately “Dad.. My stomach.. Hurts..” and tries to takes out one of his hands from under himself to try to clutch at his dad because he just cannot.

 

Louis’ still staring at the small puddle of come on the towel when he hears Harry and suddenly whips his head to check the timer, realizing Harry had finished his time a good 2 minutes ago, he bends down, hands immediately going to the plug, and screws it out gingerly.

“Hold down, Harry. Just let me help you up” says Louis, helping a pained and crouching Harry to the toilet, he opens it up and helps Harry sit down.

 

Harry’s hands instantly go to his stomach as he releases his muscles. He starts to feel the relief straightaway when the liquid rushes out of him. He sighs deeply, and after a whole minute opens his eyes to see his dad, flushed and looking at him with a smile on his face. Harry feels the heat rise up his face, annoyed, and furiously yells “Dad! Get the hell out!” simultaneously picking up the discarded shirt to cover himself up.

 

Louis feels ashamed as he sprints out the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. His son just caught him ogling at him while he was _naked_. He leans back onto the wall next to him dazed. He thinks maybe Harry won’t ever talk to him again, or maybe he would go to _child services_. He _did_ just _molest_ his son. He silently drops to the floor when the gravity as the situation dawns on him. He feels even more terrible when he hears Harry cursing through the closed door. He can’t even move. He wipes his hands on his shirt trying to rid the sweat and sees some of his son’s white come rub off. He completely loses it as he finally notices the tent in his pyjamas, because _that_ _cannot happen_. He shuts his eyes and wills it away. His son coming out and see it is _so_ much worse.

Harry comes out of the bathroom after what feels like an hour, completely dressed. Louis gets up on his feet to speak to him, but he just passes past him, to his room without saying a word.

~

The only thing that goes back to normal in their house after the _incident_ is Harry’s bowel movements.

He doesn’t call child services. 

 

XXX

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I think I have a medical Kink)  
> I will Probably put up a part 2 with the aftermath.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. <3  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO
> 
> P.S - Yes, I watch Awkward.! I was team Jake, then switched to Matty but I find Jenna quite fetching too


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't talking to him. So Louis does the only thing possible to even things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not want to make a new post for the part 2, so I've added it as a new chapter.

A week has gone by and Harry still hasn’t spoken to Louis.

Louis had tried everything to get him to talk, but he could only do so much one sided talking through a closed door.

Louis loses his shit by mid second week. Harry has just entered the house, returning from school and is walking straight into his room, just like he has for the whole of past week.

“Harry, stop, we have to talk” Louis says, sternly, blocking him. But Harry ignores and walks past him to the stairs.

~

It’s Saturday when Louis tries again. He has just had a fucked up work week by being home as much as possible, to try and patch things up with Harry. He’s frustrated and he desperately wants to just end this however way possible.

Harry is rummaging the fridge for lunch when Louis enters the kitchen. Louis knows he doesn’t have much time before Harry walks away into his room with food again so he decides to have the chat right away. 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” Louis says, loudly, startling Harry.

Harry turns to look at him, but goes back to the fridge with the same blank expression without answering.

“Come on, Harry, we need to get past this.” Harry doesn’t respond.

“It isn’t easy for either of us.” Louis lets out a frustrated groan as Harry simply continues ignoring him, picking up a leftover pizza and starts plating it up.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about here.” Louis says, urgently, right when Harry starts walking away and he hears him snort.

“What do you want from me?” Louis asks, annoyed. He doesn’t _know_ what he could do. But a thought enters his mind suddenly as he stares at Harry’s back. The idea sounds insane even in his head. But he thinks this might be the only shot he has to clear things off. A shiver runs through him when he thinks of Harry _actually_ wanting this.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he stares as Harry heads towards the kitchen door. Louis knows what he’s about to offer is ridiculous and would probably not be true but he _needs_ to try. So he swallows hard and speaks out softly.

“Do you want me get _my_ kit out in front of you? Is that it?”

Harry doesn’t say anything to that, but Louis clearly sees Harry still, just for a tiny moment, before he continues to walk away.

~

Louis spends rest of the night and majority of the next day rationally thinking about his options. He knows he obviously can’t let things be as it is. But he also knows he bloody well can’t really _do_ what he _thinks_ his son wants. However, it has been two weeks and he’s really desperate to get things back to normal. So by midway, he _actually_ starts considering doing it.

His stomach swoops uncomfortably every time he thinks about it, _touching himself_ in front of Harry. He knows it might be a disaster and could freak Harry out more. But at this point, he decides he _needs_ to take that risk.

Louis is also well aware that he hasn’t wanked himself in all of two weeks. Every time he had tried, all he could think about was his baby boy’s warm hard cock in his hand or the feeling of his own fingers up his son’s tight hole and he kept hearing Harry moaning _Daddy_ adorably over and over. So no, Louis hasn’t wanked. And he knows it’ll be quite a show for Harry now when he actually does it.

 

By the time Louis decides to take action, its late evening. He’s been feeling queasily nervous the whole afternoon. At the back of his mind he knows this could potentially make everything a 100 times worse. But he conveniently shuts that part up and chooses to have a quick shower to calm down.

Louis’ heart is racing by the time he gets out of the shower. He feels extremely tense as he wraps a small white towel around his hips and anxiously walks towards Harry’s bedroom.

Harry has been locked up in his room the whole day, so Louis’ not sure what he’d be up to. There’s light music seeping through the closed door, so he knocks twice. There’s no answer. He waits for a minute and knocks again, feeling squirmy. Harry doesn’t answer again, so Louis nervously tries the door knob to check if it’s locked. To his surprise, the door clicks and as he pushes the door open, he hears hurried shuffling noises from the bed.

When Louis enters and looks up, Harry is resting against the headboard of the bed, with a thick duvet bunched up over him, he’s also panting slightly, looking a little worked up.

“D-Dad..?” “What are you doing here?” Harry stammers, breathing heavily as he glares at his dad standing by the door.

“I came here to even things out for us” Louis says, smoothly despite his nervousness and walks around to stand next to the chair by left of the bed.

Harry furrows his eyebrows and frowns as he confusedly looks at his dad moving in.

“This isn’t a good time Dad” Harry says, as he wiggles on the bed looking a little flushed and uncomfortable.

Louis nods, signalling Harry that he understands and goes to sit down on the chair.

Louis pulls in his lower lip, biting it as he thinks over what he’s about to. His cock is already half hard from the anticipation and he can hear his heart pounding in his ears. He can see Harry looks tense, but Louis breaths in one big lungful, looks straight at Harry and loosens his towel, letting it drop on the chair.

 

“ _DAD_ ” Harry screeches panicked, eyes shifting between his dad’s face and his exposed cock in horror.

"I need to do this, Harry" Louis says, firmly, as he wraps his fist around his cock. "If this is what will make you talk to me, then I will."

Harry screws his eyes shut embarrassed, “N-No Dad, I’ll talk to you, just, just, no.”

"But it’s only fair, I got to see yours, you should see mine." Louis wets his lips, feeling a little self-confident, and starts moving his fist, pumping his cock to hardness.

Harry keeps his eyes shut and shakes his head in disbelief.

“Look at me, Harry” Louis says, sternly, because he needs Harry to look if this has to work.

Harry keeps his eyes shut

“Harry” Louis warns again and sees Harry slowly open his eyes and nervously lift up his head to look.

Louis gives a weak smile as he sees Harry worriedly look at him. Louis is aware he shouldn’t be forcing Harry but he’s stroking his cock and he’s feeling really good so he doesn’t question it.

A few moments pass and Harry keeps fidgeting, looking more and more uncomfortable.

Louis can see Harry as he nervously stares at his exposed cock, looking flushed. Louis knows he’s crossed lines today and he’ll cross more lines if he says something about Harry fidgeting under the duvet, trying hard not to touch himself. But Louis’ feeling really overwhelmed and he just _wants_ to see his son’s cock again, so he does.

“Baby, do you want to touch yourself?” Louis asks, gently, trying not to sound offending while he keeps pumping himself. “I won’t mind if you do”

Harry doesn’t respond but he releases a tiny whimper as he meets Louis’s eyes.

“Go ahead, do it” Louis says, encouraging Harry, as he gawks at his son’s form, anxiously waiting to see what he’ll do.

Blushing, Harry finally nods ashamedly and shuffles under the duvet, releasing a small sigh as he wraps his hand around himself, all the while staring at Louis’ stiff cock in a daze.

Louis can see the duvet shove with every pump as Harry’s hand starts moving, and he looks uncomfortable like this, the heat under the duvet probably making him more flushed.

“Baby, why don’t you take the duvet off, it’ll be much easier”

Harry abruptly tenses, cheeks colouring even more and shakes his head no.

Louis sighs, stopping his movements and takes his hand away from his throbbing cock.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about here, just take it off”

Harry lowers his sight, gazing at the duvet as he starts chewing his lips, unmoving.

Louis knows as always Harry needs that extra push to get him to do things. So he admonishes, “Harry.”

Harry startled by the sudden raise in his dad’s voice, starts moving, taking his hands out from under the duvet and slowly pulling is off to the side.

Louis lets out his creepy smug smile as he looks at Harry taking off the duvet. He grins more when he notices that Harry naked under the duvet. As Harry shuffles, Louis finally gets a clear view of his son’s hard cock. It looks the same as it did 2 weeks ago, but somehow harder, and is a darker red and glistening. _Hmm_

Harry doesn’t move; just shyly brings his hands up to cover at his crotch.

“Baby, you can touch” Louis says, as he brings his own palm up, spiting into it and resumes stroking himself.

Harry wriggles, trying to get into a comfortable position and releases a pained whimper as he moves his ass. He tries bending his legs up to get comfy and accidentally flashes his hole.

“Harold!” Louis shouts and his eyes bulge out as he notices the familiar purple object. “Is that my _butt plug_ up your ass?”

Harry audibly whines; he screws his eyes shut again, feeling more mortified than ever.

“I-I’m sorry,” “I took it last time, it j-just felt good and I just wanted to try again” Harry whines.

“Hey, it’s alright, Harry,” Louis says, calmingly, “I’m not mad”

Harry gingerly opens his eyes and Louis sees his eyes glimmering, close to crying.

“It’s okay” Louis says, smiling reassuringly, “Is it hurting you? Did you use proper lube, baby?”

Harry nods, snivelling softly, “I took that bottle you left in the bathroom that day”

“That’s good, Harry,” Louis says, smiling. He’s still stroking himself and looking at Harry being self-conscious is oddly bringing him closer to the edge.

“It feels good inside, doesn’t it?” Louis asks, trying to calm Harry down and gets a small nod in return.

Louis stares at Harry, who’s sitting quietly with his head down. His cock looks painfully hard.

“Your cock must be hurting, why don’t you put your hand back on it, baby?”

Harry shyly brings his hand back on and starts tugging.

 

A minute goes by and Louis laughs lightly when he sees Harry already worked up, looking close to coming.

“Why don’t you try moving your plug a bit?” Louis asks, gawking at Harry’s cock peeking in his palm. “It’ll feel good.”

Harry nods, concentrating with his brows scrunched, gets his other hand to poke at the base of the plug releasing a guttural moan.

Louis whimpers looking at his baby boy and starts moving his hand more swiftly, trying to finish.

Louis could only stare, Harry looked beautiful, a light layer of sweat cover his lanky body, his stomach muscles jumping deliciously every time he pushed his plug right. He was panting heavily and releasing the most delicious frantic moans. A few more tugs and Harry screwed his eyes, desperately tugging at his cock and came with a groan, whimpering “ _Daddy_ ” That was all Louis needed to push him off, coming right after hearing his son moaning.

~

They’re both calming down, panting heavily, coming down from their highs; both slumping with a content smile on their faces when Harry remembers something that’d been bothering him.

“Dad, why do you have a butt plug?” Harry asks, panting and shuffling to turn on his side, facing his dad.

Louis suddenly tenses; not expecting Harry to enquire about it. He was _just not_ prepared to have this conversation with him yet. He had hoped he’d wait till Harry was a bit older.

“Er..” Louis sits up straight, fidgeting with his fingers, feeling nervous, his blood suddenly rushing in his ears and heart drumming wildly.

“I.. I’m gay, Harry“ Louis says, looking down, feeling insecure for the first time, not sure of how Harry would react, especially after all of this.

 “I realized it a few years after I got married” He says, still looking down.

“Is that why you and mum got divorced?” Harry asks, curiously.

“Ya,” Louis says, and looks up uneasily, “I.. I wasn’t sure.. You were too young when it happened and I wasn’t sure if you were old enough to understand or accept it” He swallows hard feeling anxious, “I was afraid you wouldn’t want me anymore” Louis says, looking down at his hands again.

“ _Daddy_..” Harry says, fondly, feeling a little chocked up and waddles out of bed to go sit on his daddy’s lap, giving him a tight sideways hug. “You know I’ll always love you.”

Louis lets out a sniff and just nods feeling overwhelmed.

Harry moves his face back, brings up both his hands to hold his dad’s face, forcing Louis to look him in the eye.

“I love you” Harry says, and kisses his left cheek. “You’re the greatest dad I could’ve asked for” kisses his right cheek, “I mean it” and gives a final peck over his lips as he sees a tear roll down his dad’s eye.  He gives a smile and goes in again nibbling on Louis’ lower lip tenderly and pulls back with a content sigh when his dad gives out a watery smile.

“Thank you, Baby” Louis releases a chocked sigh of sort, and hugs Harry, thinking everything between them will be just fine.

XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that the second chapter gave some sort of closure? I just wanted this to be a random enema fic but clearly I need help in learning how to end things properly.
> 
> I'm not really sure how this went so feedback of _ANY_ sort is really appreciated.  <3
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO


End file.
